when flippy first came to happy tree town
by hellena123
Summary: /Animal version) It's been a year after and Flippy is about to be relocated to a new area will the people on happy tree town find out about his evil side Fliqpy will they hate him? and disco bear gets a new look Rated T just to be sure.
1. flippy being relocated

( hi im hellena and im 13 and this is my 3th story about happy tree friends this chapter maybe short i do not own happy tree friends)

(chapter 1 flippy moving to a new area/ flippy's new beginning)

(note According to flippy's uniform he has a rank of a Sergeant (However, in Operation: Tiger Bomb he has the rank of a Private, but that operation might have happened prior to the series).

flippy was in alot of pain with his hands being cut off by the Tiger General but some nurses found them in time and sewed them back on he .

( a year later date 2000 august 10 Saturday 3:00 pm )

flippy had to be relocated to a new area.

sergeant. sergeant flippy we are relocating you to a new area.

flippy. where sir?

sergeant. to a place called .. happy tree town it says people there die and wake up alive the next day.

flippy.O_O

sergeant. i know its crazy we we send you with all your stuff tomorrow soo pack up and we'll send a truck to pick up all your stuff ok.

flippy. yes sir.

( date 2000 august 11 Sunday 1:00 pm)

flippy was ready to move as soon the moving truck arrived he got on the moving truck with all of his stuff to happy tree town.

(/please review )


	2. new in town part1

( i do not own happy tree friends also im making up ages for all the happy tree friends oh and this chapter is short too

lumpy. 30

pops.34

flippy 20

flaky.19

giggles. 19

cuddles. 19 in a half

sniffles.18

disco bear. 26

toothy. 17

lammy. 14

nutty. 16

shifty & lifty. 21

mine.16

splendid. 28

handy. 18

petunia. 17

Russell. 23

the mole. 29

cro-marmot. 3000 cave man years

cub. 4 )

(chapter 2 new in town /time 3:23 pm)

(note According to flippy's uniform he has a rank of a Sergeant (However, in Operation: Tiger Bomb he has the rank of a Private, but that operation might have happened prior to the series).

people of happy tree town saw the army colored moving truck they thought a war was coming then they saw it stop in front of a house close to lumpy's mobile home. they saw movers moving stuuf army stuff and guns they thought their was a killer coming. later when they were done moving the things in and had lefted the site a green car parked in front of the house they watched close to see a green bear in a army uniform .

flippy. well at least the house is green. he thought.

giggles. should someone go say hi?

shifty & lifty. we'll do it hehe hee.

pop. yea i don't think soo ill do it.

soo pop walked up to the door and knocked.

.knock knock.

flippy. opened the door. and said hi

pop . he saw he was wearing a sergeant uniform. he must be from the army. he thought. hi you must be new in town im pop and this is cub.

flippy. hi im flippy its nice to meet you.

pop. his name is flippy ? weird. he thought. well it was nice to meet you bye.

flippy. bye. he said as he closed the door.

(/please review )


	3. new in town part2

( i do not own happy tree friends )

(note According to flippy's uniform he has a rank of a Sergeant (However, in Operation: Tiger Bomb he has the rank of a Private, but that operation might have happened prior to the series just if anyone forgets ).

(chapter 3 new in town part 2 /time 6:44 pm)

flippy. was getting ready to go to the store to buy some food he grabbed some money and left.

flippy was walking alone the sidewalk all cheer full

when he got to the store in got milk bread meat honey and fruits when he got to the counter he heard the tv go bang bang.

he started remembering the war his went from C_C to _ his teeth -||- to -vvvvv- fliqpy gabbed his knife and cut lumpy throatand lumpy started running around like a chicken without a head then fliqpy cut his head off

and he laughed MAHAHAHAHA

he then turned back to normal and ahhhh he ran out toothy was hising behind a shack of can and saw the whole thing and told everybody else what he saw

flippy ran home as fast as he could.

he opened his door and locked it behind him.

( meanwhile in the park)

toothy. he was like some body else his eyes turned yellow and his teeth was really sharp.

flaky. i guess giggles was right he is a killer.

sniffles. well at least lumpy well be alive tomorrow.

pop. lets just all head home and get some sleep.

everyone. nodded.

(/please review and ill update soon )


	4. cure

( i do not own happy tree friends )

(chapter 4 cure date August 12 ( time 10:45 pm)

flippy. ran up to the bathroom and take'd off his bloody army jacket and hat and got in to the shower after that he got on a new army uniform and went to bed in the morning he would was his stuff

( August 13 (11:12 am )

he woke up eat some breakfast he grabbed his bloody uniform and looked to see if he had a washer and dryer but he didn't have one.

flippy. great now i have to go to the laundry mat

flippy grabbed a fully green version of his army colored. hat and he put it on and put on brown colored army suit soo people will think he's not the killer.

and he went threw the back door.

he ran as fast as he could to the laundry mat.

when he got cuddles giggles pop & cub and flaky were there and lumpy was the owner of the laundry mat. he owns 2 stores? WAIT A MIN he's alive i i thought i killed him are was it a dream? then he looked at the bloody uniform are maybe not flippy thought.

lumpy. duh helloo can i help u?

flippy. uhhh yes can i get some change for the washer and dryer please.

lumpy. duh here u go hmm do i know you from somewhere?

flippy. uh no i never seen you in my life . he lied.

lumpy. duh-ok.

flippy pushed a laundry cart and put the bloody uniform on the bottom and other uniforms that needed to be cleaned.

everyone in the washer & dryer area saw him and moved back.

they watched him put the top uniforms in the washer.

giggles. maybe toothy was just seeing things when he said he saw that bear killed lumpy. she whispered to cuddles.

cuddles. wow that bear has allot of army suits... but before cuddles could say anything else they saw the bloody uniform that flippy put in the washer.

cuddles. are maybe toothy was right. he whispered back.

just then the popcorn machine started popping.

then flippy heard it and had a flash back of the war his teeth turned really sharp the his eyes turn yellow.

cuddles. hey are you alright?

fliqpy. mahahaha. then he pulled out his Bowie knife.

cuddles. AHHHHHHHHHH. strangling .

fliqpy cut threw cuddles stomach and pulled out cuddles intestines .

giggles. AHHHH . as she tried to run away.

fliqpy lassoed her with cuddles intestines and strangling with the intestines.

flaky ran and hid in a big pile of clean clothes.

flaky. i hope he doesn't find me . she thought well covering her eyes with her hands.

pop & and cub were getting popcorn just then fliqpy was hiding behind the popcorn machine lumpy walked up to the popcorn machine fliqpy then went at of hiding and smashed lumpy's face into the popcorn machine lumpy's brain started popping like popcorn.

pop. AHHHHHH.

then fliqpy cut off pop's head.

(/ warning cub killing one line if u you don't want to read it skip ahead )

fliqpy then put cub in a washing machine and cub drowned.

fliqpy. MAHAHAHA.

fliqpy heard flaky under the pile of clothes he pushed the pile over then she.

flaky. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

flaky's scream snapped flippy out of his flip-out.

flippy. huh what happen.

flaky. KILLER . she ran and hid behind a washer.

flippy. ohh no not Again.

flippy ran out of the laundry mat

flaky. was thinking of what did he mean Again did he kill other other people? she thought.

flippy pushed by sniffles.

sniffles saw the blood that's the 2th time.

sniffles. hey what up whats wrong.

flippy. i can't talk. he ran up to his door and locked it behind him.

sniffles. i'm sure i can help you.

flippy. no one has been able to cure me.

sniffles. why would he need to be cured ? he thought.

(/please review tell me if i should keep going \)


	5. cure part2

( sorry it took me so long i had allot of homework to do & with the reviews ill Continued i do not own happy tree friends mondo doe's)

where we last left off sniffles said

sniffles. why would he need to be cured ? he thought.

and of where we last left off

( chapter 5 cure 2 )

sniffles. a cure for what?.

flippy opens door a little.

flippy. cause i have PSTD where any thing that reminds me of the war causes me flip-out and kill people.

sniffles. well that's not hard to cure.

flippy. you will not be able to cure me nobody has been able to cure me.

sniffles. flippy i can cure anyone ill invent a machine to cure you ill call you when i'm done with the machine.

(/ sorry their saying cure so much )

flippy. ok

flippy closed the door and walk to the living room and sat on his couch.

flippy. sigh.

he started thinking could sniffles really get rid of fliqpy or would he never get rid of fliqpy he thought.

( mean while at sniffles house )

sniffles was tighten screws and finding part and testing stuff and testing test tubes.

sniffles. if i'm correct this machine will get rid of any kind of disorder but first i must test it on somebody with a disorder.

sniffles started thinking then he thought of disco bear.

(/ i'm just making up up this disorder. )

sniffles. hmm well disco bear has 80's disco drama disorder.

sniffles called disco bear and told him to come over .

disco bear. so you want to stand here?

sniffles. yes right there.

sniffles press's a button the says 80's disco drama disorder and press's the start button.

then disco bear gets hit with a ray .

sniffles. so disco bear how do you feel about disco.

disco bear. disco now i think i'm gonna be sick and call me dj.

sniffles. ok good now you can go.

dj. bye.

sniffles. bye now i can call flippy.

to be continued

(/ please read and review and tell me if i should keep going or if you have an account pm me)


	6. db into a new dj

( hi sorry about the wait i had school & with the reviews ill Continued and now i'm able to make another chapter i do not own happy tree friends mondo doe's)

(/author/ my mission is to make this chapter funny well ill try enjoy)

where we last left off

disco bear. disco now i think i'm gonna be sick and call me DJ.

sniffles. OK good now you can go.

DJ. bye.

sniffles. bye now i can call flippy.

end of where we last left off.

(chapter 6 db into a new DJ date uh i forgot lol)

* * *

DJ went home and got out of his disco clothes and put on some normal clothes on he had a black shirt and some jeans and took off his (/author lol lol lol lol i can't help it lol /) wig and left his room.

DJ. good thing i had that stuff from when i didn't know about disco. he thought

DJ. goodbye disco hello normal.

DJ walk outside and locked his door and started walking petunia saw disco bear was not

(/author/ omg i cant stop laughing well i'm typing this omg lol OK here i go /)

was not wearing his disco suit.

petunia. he look allot better with out all the disco shit. petunia thought.

DJ. why hello petunia.

petunia. uh helle disco bear.

DJ. um you mean hello right and my names DJ now.

petunia. yes right and hello DJ what happen to your disco suit?.. not that she cared about thought.

DJ. please don't talk about disco I HATE DISCO!.

petunia O_O. OK OK sorry so where are you going?.

DJ. i don't really know i guess ill go work out or something.

petunia. hey that's where i was going ill come with you. she lied.

DJ. OK.

( mean while at the gym )

cuddles & giggles were already there on the treadmills then petunia & dj walked in when cuddles saw him he spat his water on giggles treadmill it started sending sparks up and hit giggles .

cuddles. OH GOD NO. knowing she would be back tomorrow

giggles. cuddles you idiot. she said as she died

cuddles. uh disco bear what happen to your disco suit.

DJ. FIRST OF ALL I HATE DISCO SECOND I'M NAME IS DJ OK?!.

cuddles O_O. OK OK OK OK sorry sorry .

DJ. its OK so you got water in the treadmill?

cuddles. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

DJ. woo OK claim down she'll be back tomorrow.

cuddles. yea i guess your right.

petunia. well lets just start working out.

cuddles. OK

DK. OK

* * *

(/author thank you for reading please review and tell me if i should keep going or tell me if you like it cause i think i'm doing pretty good i disclaim this chapter to be funny a success )


End file.
